Neon signs of multiple letters, numbers and/or symbols traditionally have been made in various forms. In one version, a single continuous length or series of connected lengths of neon tubing form all the elements (letters, numbers and/or symbols) of the neon sign. In another version, individual lengths of tubing form part of and are assembled into each whole letter, number or symbol of the sign. In a further version, individual lengths of tubing are utilized, each of which makes up a whole letter or number.
In the case of the continues length (or series of connected lengths) of tubing, failure of any part of the tubing renders the whole sign, or major parts thereof, inoperable, this generally requiring removal, repair and reinstallation of the sign with consequential underdesirable down-time for the sign. Further, the sign is fixed in the form in which it is manufactured, and the individual letters, numbers and/or symbols cannot be individually varied or replaced to thereby form a new sign.
In the case of individual lengths of tubing that form segments of and are assembled into each whole letter, number or symbol of the neon sign, individual segments that fail can be replaced by unfastening such from support structure and replacing with a new segment. However, neon signs of such design are cumbersome, time consuming and expensive to install, inasmuch as up to seven separate segments of tubing, or multiples thereof, make up each letter, number and/or symbol. Each separate segment of a letter, number and/or symbol also requires a separate power connection, there thus being several power connections to each letter, etc. In some instances of such segmented letters, numbers and/or symbols, electrical signals may be switched to turn on only some of the segments of each letter, etc., thus forming different letters, numbers and/or symbols depending on which of the seven discrete neon segments are energized. The circuitry is also complex and extensive since there are large numbers of neon tube segments involved in a sign of numerous letters, etc.
In the case of neon signs wherein each letter, number and/or symbol is formed of a single length of neon tubing, current has been supplied to the letters, etc. from an external common high voltage transformer or by an individual transformer in each letter, etc. Heretofore, elaborate mechanical and electrical mounting and operating means have been required for such signs. The letters are bolted or secured into the electrical tracks or into each other, and thus replaced in the same manner. The letters generally are all turned on and off together, so that the resultant sign does not have a great deal of versatility in its operation.